


Caught Between A Black Rock and A Hard Place

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Burning Man, F/M, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Adrian’s look was dubious and Renn flat out snorted before giving Craig shit.  “What the fuck are you two going to do at Burning Man?”“This is going to be epic.  Just leave it up to us.”  Craig proclaimed.Renn melted into Craig’s side, giggling.Adrian crossed his arms, biceps bulging as though mocking Deran, but kept his own counsel.Deran was caught between a rock and a hard place.He stared down at the screen.Make that a Black Rock.





	Caught Between A Black Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @onecolouradaykeepsthedoctoraway at the Deran x Adrian Exchange 2019 on Tumblr. 
> 
> Huge thank you's to @allthehearteyes and @ires-posts for beta and hand-holding and @landofthingsandsuch for artwork (on Tumblr).

Craig elbowed Deran in the side, leaned over, and whispered in what could only charitably be described as an outside voice, “What the fuck are they talking about?”

Deran pulled his phone out and discretely searched the topic being vigorously discussed by Adrian and Renn: Burning Man. He knew about it, in the loosest sense, through pop culture like _South Park_ and _The Simpsons_ but he’d never cared enough to find out more about it.

It was considered an event, a festival or a community depending on what site you were looking at. And the cost— 

“What the fuck? Is that for one person?” Craig’s yeast-and-hop-scented breath blasted the side of Deran’s neck as he leaned over, mouth ajar, to stare at the screen.

Deran wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he leaned away from his brother. He’d had a vague idea of suggesting they get tickets and head out to Black Rock City in Nevada to check it out at the end of the month but it was hard to justify spending that kind of money on whatever the hell this thing was with its ten guiding principles that sounded pretty damned precious to Deran.

He glanced up as Adrian ducked his head, listening intently as Renn talked about ‘gifting’ and ‘decommodification’ and seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

Adrian got it.

And he liked it.

He also had that passionate look that meant he wanted it.

_Fuck._

Deran sighed next to him. 

Renn slapped Adrian on the arm, beaming up at him. Admittedly she was taller than Deran so she didn’t have as far to look which was galling but still; _he_ was the only person who should look at Adrian like that. “I’m sure Craig would watch the baby. Maybe Deran could help him.

_What?_

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Craig yelped. “We were just scoping out tickets for all four of us.”

Adrian’s look was dubious and Renn flat out snorted before giving Craig shit. “What the fuck are you two going to do at Burning Man?”

“This is going to be epic. Just leave it up to us.” Craig proclaimed.

Renn melted into Craig’s side, giggling.

Adrian crossed his arms, biceps bulging as though mocking Deran, but kept his own counsel.

Deran was caught between a rock and a hard place.

He stared down at the screen.

Make that a Black Rock. 

-0-

Deran knew they had lucked out because Adrian’s sister Jess had agreed to watch the baby but due to work, she could only watch over the weekend. That meant they would only be here at Black Rock for the symbolic burning of the effigy tonight but would need to leave Sunday morning.

He looked at the other members of the party and mentally shook his head. They all wore hiking boots, cargo shorts and white cotton tops to combat the desert heat. Renn looked cute in a floppy hat tied beneath her chin and big, dark sunglasses. Adrian also looked cute in Ray Bans and something called an Aussie Golf hat that had a chin cord; apparently the wind was fierce out on the playa.

Deran had succumbed to peer pressure and wore a Boonie hat along with his purple retro sunglasses. He felt like a poser.

Then he looked at Craig; better a poser than whatever Craig was masquerading as.

Craig jammed the gaudy looking hat Linc had given him on and Deran snatched it from his head, on the verge of hyperventilating; it wasn’t like Deran had messed around on Adrian—they hadn’t been a couple back then—but it still felt wrong to see the evidence of that time sitting square on Craig’s skull. Before he could growl at his brother, Renn slapped something resembling a pith helmet onto Craig’s head. 

Adrian hitched a backpack onto his shoulder, filled with clothing for later when the air cooled into the 40s. 

“Shouldn’t we take our water bottles?” Craig voiced the same concern Deran had been thinking.

Renn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “They have a leave no trace policy here.”

Craig opened his mouth but then shut it when Renn glared. “We brought canteens and we can buy coffee, chai or lemonade at Center Camp Café.”

Adrian bit his lip, trying to stifle his amusement. He liked Craig and wouldn’t try to belittle him but Renn sure knew how to put Craig in his place.

Deran felt fortunate that he’d kept his damned mouth shut.

Adrian grabbed Deran’s hand and reeled him closer. He peeked shyly at Deran, bestowing the sweet smile that melted him every time. “Thank you for doing this.”

Unspoken was the acknowledgment that Adrian knew Deran would rather be on the water then in the desert but that he’d arranged the trip for Adrian.

Deran would’ve happily wrapped Adrian in his arms and kissed him but he bopped Adrian on his freckled nose. “Hope you have sunscreen in that bag.”

Adrian laughed, unfazed. “I’ve got news for you, you’re going to need it every bit as I do.”

-0-

They were all sunburned, and exhausted, from the arid weather. Deran would’ve been happier in their bed, plastered to Adrian’s body, instead of being one of the many in this sea of humanity. 

He couldn’t deny the excitement building in the air though.

Or maybe that was body odor from everyone sweating heavily as they’d walked around all day in the sun and heat.

Audible gasps flowed through the crowd as a flame shot into the air.

This was it. The main event. The burning of the effigy.

Fireworks exploded overhead, illuminating the group.

Renn leaned against Craig, his hands resting on her hips, cradling her weight. Both of their faces were rapt with fascination as they watched the play of lights above them.

Adrian grinned at Deran, his face bright pink even in the dark. “The theme is Metamorphoses. What do you think the effigy will look like?”

Deran, like most guys his age, had an appreciation for pyrotechnics. Okay, maybe he was a bit of a pyromaniac. But as much as he was looking forward to the ceremonial burning? He’d much rather stare at his guy.

Sliding his hand into Adrian’s, Deran grinned back. “I don’t know but you sure changed up things for me.”

Adrian brushed a kiss to his cheek, butterfly soft. “You’re so corny. And I love it.”

Code: _I love you._

The trip to the desert was definitely worth it, just for that.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic: Deran and Adrian and Craig and Renn all go to Burning Man.
> 
> The title comes in part from Black Rock City, where Burning Man takes place <3


End file.
